Fallen In Love
by Bloodmage
Summary: Yuffie Kisaragi's curiousity and intrest in Vincent Valentine tries to peal him apart as the man tries to restrains from unraveling his mysterious past and keeping his heart locked away from her. Note: I do not own FMA or it's characters.
1. Decent Downwards

Disclaimer: All Final Fantasy IIV characters and items belong to the geniuses which are SquareSoft.

__

'Fallen' in Love

Chapter One: Decent Downward

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Vincent! Yuffie!" The shouts of Cloud fell through the air, then were stolen away by the wind; never meant to be heard of. "Damn it!" Cloud stared down as he hung over the ledge, his arm outstretched. A hand fell on his shoulder.

"It'll be alright," Tifa said, as she pulled Cloud up.

"First Aeris…now them two…" The shimmering blue eyes drowned into themselves as he shook his head.

"Cloud, they'll be fine. Knowing Vincent, he can survive a fall like that…and he'll have Yuffie…"

"Yeah…I guess you're right…"

Cid walked himself over, hitting the crafted Venus Gospel into the ground. He stuck the cigarette up in the air, then dropped it back down to his lower lip using his teeth. Then his eyes leveled down to the area below, "that's a bitch…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Guys, we have got to get leaving. You heard what the elder said, about Meteor and all. To the top of the mountain!" Tifa shouted, raising a clenched fist into the air.

The others nodded and began to walk. They had already been waiting around for some time, getting ready for the possible week-long journey. It was one hell of a tall mountain.

"Eeheehehe…you think they'll be a lot of materia there?" Yuffie chimed in, raising her head as she began to frolic upward, the big grin she held on her face all the while.

"Most likely," Cloud answered softly as he, Cid, Barret, Tifa and Vincent forced themselves to run and catch up.

"Yo, you know, we can walk!" The man yelled, pointing the gun-arm up. "It's not the freaki'neh…"

"Yeah, it very well may be the end of the world," Cid came in.

"Nice way to look to the positive side," Tifa muttered as she climbed up the mountain. "Damn, it sure is cold up here. I knew I should have brought pants."

"Oh, you can take it!" Yuffie shouted, now only a few yards ahead. The others had stopped bothering to dash, as the mountain was slowing the Wutainian girl down as it was. They would soon catch up to her.

Looking around, the group marveled at the scenery. It looked so beautiful, and deceiving at the same time. Holding a secret of misery and death, the place could release a morbid nature at any given time. It was always the beautiful things in life that hit hardest…

"Cloud, it's getting really cold…" Tifa muttered in between her teeth.

"Yeah, fine. Let's take a stop here to build a fire or something," Cloud responded, pointing over to a spot that was out under a ledge, so the snow and wind barely made it to the place. They all made their way over as he asked.

Soon, a blanket was laid out and in front of it wood and stones kept a fire going, about two feet away. Everyone took a spot on the blanket, besides Vincent who laid back on the wall, keeping himself solitary and looking on. He was not tired, or even that cold to begin with. A rest was however, always nice.

Cid sat with one knee up and his arm slung over it as his other held down his spear. He took in a drag from his cig and then exhaled. "Sure is better here. Damn wind can't keep blow'n it out now."

Cloud laid himself down and crossed his arms under his head as his eyes followed the top of the ledge above them. Tifa placed herself near him and Barret came between her and Cid. Yuffie scooted herself as far to the side as possible. Her eyes kept on wandering over to the Vampire as she stared in a peculiar way, questioning his actions in her mind. _'Why does he have to be so distant…'_

Soon, it had became dark and the blue sky was being replaced by a darker, more sinister one. Stars were showing and conversations were dieing down. Tifa looked to the side at Cloud, then diagonal past the shelter inlet into the stars. _'Reminds me of the first time…'_ Her thoughts spoke to her as she wondered if Cloud was thinking the same. Perhaps he _was_ but he has already started to fall asleep now.

Soon everyone was near asleep, besides the Ninja and Vampire. Vincent caught the young girl looking at him and gave a sideways glance. She in return shot a glare at him, that would go unseen because of the dark. Still, her eyes kept ever narrowed as she fell into thought. _'If only…then he'd have more friends…why are so cold Vincent? Why?'_

Morning came and the others began to get up. Yuffie let out a low mope as she fell over, smacking her head on the ground. The contact with the hard ground was a pain, even if it was covered by a thin layer of blanket. "Ouch! Gees, did I sleep sitting up or something?" She questioned herself, rubbing her head.

"Nice one," Cid laughed with a slight grin.

"Shut up, geeza!" She snapped back. He just shook his head and stood himself up, walking over to where the fire was.

"Damn, it's out. And I wanted to cook some fish or something…" His words blurred out. "Oh well, gotta make a new one…"

Cloud stood up and began to walk. Tifa followed him.

Barret raised a brow at Cid, "where they off to?"

"Beats me," the pilot replied.

Yuffie crossed huffed as she was disappointed at the contents she found while digging through the supplies. "Damn, you people have nothing decent for breakfast! Who eats this stuff at…eight in the morning!" She shouted, after looking at a watch.

"Quite complaining and be glad we don't leave you for wolf food," Vincent snapped back as he began to prepare a meal. "I'm gett'n my fish…" he muttered between his teeth, which were bear of a cigarette at the moment. Barret walked over to him and both men tried to make a fire out of the charred wood. There just was not enough to sustain it.

Vincent walked himself over and looked down at it. "That definitely will not do…" he said, while raising a brow and looking over the distance. "Well, I guess that answers your questions."

Cid and Barret looked up. Surely enough, Tifa and Cloud were back with some wood. "It's damp, but it'll have to do…we can cook later, just have a simple meal until we wait," Cloud said, placing the wood down with Tifa. They wrapped it up and put it away into a three separate backpacks.

Yuffie scowled as she looked up at Cloud. "You expect me to eat…that stuff? It's not even a meal, as you call it!" Her right hand was placed on top of a can. "It doesn't even look edible," she pouted, then let out a sigh.

"Yuffie, it won't kill you," the blond replied.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…let's just hurry, I'm hungry."

Soon enough, food was ready and served. Cid was determined to have fish, and so he used two of his lighters to heat them up. It took a pretty damn long time, but it was worth it. The alternitive would not be so desirable.

"Hey, geeeezzah, not bad," the young Wutai said, stressing heavily on the "e" and "z" sound . Cid grinned and nodded.

"Of course not. Everything I do is perfect," he replied in a grunt. Then he gave them all drinks. "Yeah, and plus, at least we got some hot chocolate. Never go wrong there. Just wish we packed some coffee…"

After the meal, the bunch of them stood themselves up. Vincent, without a word grabbed a backpack and took it with him as he started off. Barret took another and Cloud got the last. Cid had enough carrying the normal supplies and the two woman made it off with a few things…well, particularly Yuffie. Still, Cloud had insisted on keeping the materia with him.

They had climbed some distance today as receiving such an early start, leaving around 10:00 A.M., it was not nearly 2:00 P.M..

"Hey, it's getting REALLY snowy up here! Should probably stick to the sides!" Yuffie exclaimed, as she was always ahead and looking on.

Tifa shook her head and signed. "And just where else could we be? Seriously…" She mumbled, brushing a hand through her hair.

"Huh?" Yuffie let out in question, looking back at Tifa.

"Nothing."

"If you say so…"

Yuffie came to a stop. Then she stepped backwards. "Yuffie? What's going on?" Barret asked, but no response was made. "Yuffie!"

Finally, the girl let out a hush sound. The others were nearly behind her, then she noticed why the Ninja had paused. The group let down the belongings to the ground and Cloud pulled Yuffie back. "Why the hell…Dragons shouldn't be up in the mountains…not these ones…he's…a red dragon even!" Cid hissed out, lighting up and tagging in a drag. His eyes focused as he readied himself. The others were ready with weapons at hand. Tifa cracked her knuckles and stroked her neck in a circle.

"…" Vincent stared at it, pulling out his Lariat. He checked the hand gun, then aimed it at the dragon. "Now?" Cloud nodded, as the shot was fired, piercing the flesh of the mighty beast. It had been staring down the Vampire, and now leapt at him, not ready to give mercy.

Vincent placed his claws into the ground and used them as a spring, pushing himself up into a back flip and landing smoothly. The dragon continued to slash at him, as he dodged everyone. Cloud brought the Apocalypse over his head and drew it down, cutting into the leg of the red tyrant. Vincent kept up his dodging as Cid boosted himself unto the beat's back and dug the Gospel into it, causing the liquid of blood to run down. All this was being dun as Tifa was trying to go in, dodging the thing's tail and while Barret was shooting at it, with Vincent as well, reloading when needed. The tail Tifa was dodging made it to her, hitting under the chin with and causing her to be thrown back.

"Tifa!" Cloud shouted, looking back over his shoulder. Then he ran over to her and held her head up. Tifa put on a stern look.

"I'll be okay, just a bruise," she muttered, spitting out some blood, then recovering and standing up. Her eyes were narrowed at the beast. Still, as this was happening, the tail continued to travel, spikes reared at Vincent's chest.

From the air, a shuriken flew by, scraping across the Vampire's chest and splashing blood into the air. Although he had been hit, the shuriken deflected the spikes of the dragon's tail. Vincent looked to the side to see Yuffie, standing with her arms to the sides. "I didn't mean…" she whispered to herself, eyes falling to the ground.

"Bitch!" Cid yelled, as he leaped up and jabbed the spear into the dragon's head. The dragon shook Cid off, then tumbled off the cliff, trying to regain balance and to fly away, but it was too injured and disappeared out of few. Perhaps it lived, perhaps not. They could not see.

Yuffie ran over, grabbing her weapon and placing it on the arm gauntlet. "Vincent, I'm sorry, really. I thought I could"

"It's fine," Vincent responded.

"But…"

"I said it's fine. No need for apologies."

"At least let me help fix you up," she began, making her way over and reaching out to his chest.

"I said I'm fine," he muttered, starting to turn. Yuffie grabbed his shoulder.

"I insist!" She exclaimed, trying to pull the cloak off.

"I am fine!" The Vampire responded, grasping his cape and pulling away.

"Damn, why can't you ever let anyone help you? I just wanted to fix my mistake!"

"I don't need people touching me," he replied and continued his way.

Yuffie got mad, huffing in air and then narrowing her eyes. "You know, you can be such a freak! Can't you learn to accept people? Always hiding yourself! It's not like we have problems too! You're just one big walking complaint, can't ever make up for YOUR mistakes!" The Ninja yelled, receiving a side-ways glint of red from the man. He turned his back and began to walk away. Yuffie sighed and ran forward.

"C'mon Vincent I..ack!" The girl tripped, tumbling forward and smacking into the back of the man. He lost balance and the two began to go over the side of the cliff. Cloud's eyes went wide as he rushed forward, in time to watch the two disappear into the mist.

"Vincent! Yuffie!" The shouts of Cloud fell through the air, then were stolen away by the wind; never meant to be heard of. "Damn it!" Cloud stared down as he hung over the ledge, his arm outstretched. A hand fell on his shoulder.

"It'll be alright," Tifa said, as she pulled Cloud up.

"First Aeris…now them two…" The shimmering blue eyes drowned into themselves, as he shook his head.

"Cloud, they'll be fine. Knowing Vincent, he can survive a fall like that…and he'll have Yuffie…"

"Yeah…I guess you're right…"

Cid walked himself over, hitting the crafted Venus Gospel into the ground. He stuck the cigarette up in the air, then dropped it back down to his lower lip using his teeth. Then his eyes leveled down to the area below, "that's a bitch…"


	2. Waking Up

I had fallen first as that girl had indefinitely fell into me. I watched downwards for a while until my body turned so I could the one above me. We fell for some time until I met with a ledge. I dug my clawed fingers into the side and dangled there, as Yuffie came soon after me. However, she had not been so lucky. I saw as part of her body came over faster as she turned and heard her head smack into the ledge. I could not help but wince at her pain. Her body then came afterwards and my good arm caught her by the shirt.

We dangled for some time until I managed to pull Yuffie up, placing her halfway then pulling myself atop the ledge. Once I was completely up, I got on my knees and pulled the rest of the girl over the top.

Yuffie was unconscious. I picked her dangling and limp body up and brought her to the far end of the cave. Then I walked over to the ledge and looked onward outside. The snow was heavily picking up but the wind was what made it worse. I had no choice but to join my "teammate" further back.

I noticed along the ledge a small inlet in the mountain, so I picked Yuffie up and carried her across the narrow path and into the cave. It was not that far away. It was getting too cold and it is never good to have an inactive person in such weather. I searched through what little items I had with myself. There was not much, the luggage I carried up was gone…no wood, no nothing besides a few items of food and bottled water.

I permitted myself to being allowed into Yuffie's belongings. She had an extra shirt and some food supplies as well…some materia I had not known she possessed. With the shirt, I brought myself to her and placed it over her. With my hand…it would be too hard to slip on carefully without possibly cutting her.

Putting my personal issues aside, I decided to take the outer materials off of me. As much as I hated it, I was not going to let my own faults possibly cause the death of another for not reason. As well as I could do so, I lifted her up and placed the red material under her and loosely wrapped it around, then laid her down.

Upon being left with only my black dress wear, I noticed that Yuffie's weapon had indeed caused more damage than I thought. It did not hurt so much, but blood was now much more visible and the cut haunted my shirt. I placed my hand to it and drew my hand up and admired the crimson liquid soaking in my flesh. I wiped it off and tried to clean it best as possible, then went to a wall and sat with my arms folded.

I shifted my eyes around my room and watched as Yuffie stirred. She was so small…I was surprised she did not get hurt anymore than she did. She was lucky in that aspect.

A few hours later, the Ninja began to get up. When she finally came into realization, she looked at me with a puzzled look. "Vincent?" Her eyes were now focused downward, at my cape. I think I saw a slight smile cross her face before she looked up again and completely sat up, pulling the cloth up and concealing up until the bottom her neck. "What happened…?" She questioned slowly, as if she did not want to hear the answer, but already knew. "I'm sorry," she quickly whispered.

"We fell when you tripped. Fell quite a distance. You hit your head on the top of the path's ledge and I caught you as I hung. Then we were up and you unconscious. It got too cold so I brought us here. That's all," I responded as she nodded.

I saw from under the read that her hands were playing with the cloth and gripping at it. Her eyes seemed slightly dulled and I just watched her a bit. "Wasn't your fault," I finally said, figuring it as the problem. She just stayed silent for some time.

Yuffie continued with the gesture ever so until I she lifted her head and looked at me. "What about the others?"

"Don't know. They should be fine, we're alright and don't have much…"

"It'll be much colder up there…should we try to find them or wait at the bottom?"

"We'll go to the bottom. If they go up, then come down, we may never see them or know when they get back if we follow. At least at the bottom we'll be able to see them come down," I responded and she gave me a nod. "We'll have t go up a bit though, the way we fell, the ledge curves down and the other side doesn't look too promising. Too narrow to go down by that end. I only wish we fell onto our initial path."

There was silence for some time. Then Yuffie crawled over to me with an outstretched arm and pushed my cape to me. "…You can have it for some time."

"No, it's alright. I don't need it anymore," she replied, placing her hands up and rolling the other shirt onto her head and pulling it down.

"It really wouldn't bother me."

"I don't want it," she said in a swift, demanding voice that sounded almost like fake aggression. She was getting back to her old soon far too fast. I took it and placed it back on me. She simply stared at the mark on my chest for some time then looked up. "And thank you. Really," she said, then leaned back against the cave wall. She brought her legs up to her chest and hugged them into herself. I watched her and held back a smile at her attempt at being more than she really was. She was freezing, and she was ignoring just to not look weak.

"Come here," I said to her, "you don't have to act for me." The Ninja did not respond. She just stayed curled up in the corner and watching me. With that, I made way to her and unbuckled the cape again, forcing her to take it. "I don't need, and apparently you do."

Yuffie was reluctant at first, just keeping her eyes on me, not really sure of it. Then she gave in and took it quickly, placing it over her. "…Alright. If the snow slows down, we'll head out tomorrow," I said, and she nodded. Her eyes then began to close as she leaned her head back against the cave's interior. She did not look very comfortable and let out a sigh. It was still too early to get any sleep, we had hours ahead of us for nothing.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

My eyes remained closed as I tilted my head up and thought. I wanted to thank him again, but could not bring myself to. It was alright though, I don't think he cared much. He seemed satisfied by me simply taking it and not freezing myself to death. Alls well then.

Slowly, I opened my eyes again and brought them down. I think I was staring at him. He was barely able to see my view as he was perpendicular to me, but if I could see one of those red eyes he certainly knew. I had to say something. I wanted to say something. How could I go without talking? "Vincent?"

"What?"

"Can I ask you something?" He didn't respond for a few moments.

"What is it?" He finally said.

"Why did you let her go if you loved her so much?"

"Lucrecia? …It was what she wanted."

"But was it for her best?"

"I don't know…probably not…" His look was downward and of disappointment. He seemed to be thinking a lot.

"It seems to have done the same to you."

"We've talked enough about me for now. Yes, I regret it. Yes, that's why I've changed so much…yes, I should have stopped it. There."

"Oh. Next time, you should not let go."

"There won't be a next time," he stated with a very straight forward look, aimed at the ground. "I must make up for things before I can even think about that."

"Tell me about…"


End file.
